1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a storage node supporting peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage disk array systems have been used to maximize the efficiency and the performance of individual disk drives by aggregating the disk drives as a pool of storage resources. Two common legacy disk drive serial interfaces are Serial ATA (SATA) and Serial Attached SCSI (SAS). Both conventional standard hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state disk drives (SSDs) share the common type of such electrical and mechanical Interfaces.
Recently, peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) based Solid State Disk (SSD) had been standardized as the NVMe specification. The PCIe Interface to the disk drives therefore enables an efficient fabric choice for the array appliances.